


Berries Crisis 莓果危机

by FengXueMuLing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, First Kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengXueMuLing/pseuds/FengXueMuLing
Summary: Sum.当饱满的果实破裂，迸出动脉血液般鲜红色的汁液，这是她所疯狂渴望的，新鲜的多种莓子混合的诱人香气。*RCN三人的修罗场，R性转注意*非原作及ABO设定，2个B一个O第一篇破万的完结文，现在看来很多地方写的不好，算是进步的经历吧。AO3仅作存档！





	Berries Crisis 莓果危机

**Author's Note:**

> Sum.  
当饱满的果实破裂，迸出动脉血液般鲜红色的汁液，这是她所疯狂渴望的，新鲜的多种莓子混合的诱人香气。
> 
> *RCN三人的修罗场，R性转注意  
*非原作及ABO设定，2个B一个O
> 
> 第一篇破万的完结文，现在看来很多地方写的不好，算是进步的经历吧。AO3仅作存档！

1  
妮欧的信息素是莓果味的。  
说实话，她本人不是很喜欢这个味道，因为它过于甜腻。每次发情，她都会嗅到屋子里那股甜到令人发指的莓类混合味，这令本身就晕乎乎的妮欧感到想吐。幸好罗曼是Beta，不会受味道的影响，因为妮欧不是很敢肯定她的老师会喜欢这种甜味。  
妮欧总是使用抑制剂。她不想找一个Alpha，那对她来说毫无意义。这或许是由于她遇到的所有Alpha都相当一致地认为Omega是最佳的性伴侣，而不是爱人。  
无聊的感情生活就像一潭死水，让人丝毫提不起兴趣。

前几天，罗曼往她们的家里带了一个人，好像是在谈生意。  
那人是名黑发的青年女性，身着旗袍，举手投足间散发着强大优雅的气场，第一次让妮欧感到了一丝退却和恐惧。无论她承认与否，这个人挑起了她的兴趣。  
女人走后，妮欧主动询问罗曼她的名字。  
“馨德·秋。新的客户。”女孩漫不经心地回答，指尖把玩着她自己的橙发。  
妮欧没有回答。罗曼似乎习惯了她的沉默，兀自说了下去。  
“她想买我的画，妮欧。”  
罗曼像狐狸一般展露出嘲讽的笑意。  
妮欧想说些什么，但她没有立刻开口，站在原地像是在思考。  
“哪幅？”她问。  
罗曼没有回答她，而是起身离开了她喜爱的那把复古花椅。

妮欧没有追问。她转身走向了罗曼的画室。  
三面白墙，一面落地窗。顶很高，悬挂着一个充满设计感的黑水晶吊灯。  
一直以来这里都是她在这个家最喜欢的地方。妮欧愉快地扬起嘴角，环顾着这个她无比熟悉的小空间。  
墙上挂着一些罗曼的画，大部分是半/裸或全/裸的男女，只有寥寥几张是静物或风景。其中最大的一幅画着一个没有五官的裸/体少女，她独特的、饱和度高的粉棕白三色交织的头发缠绕着曼妙的身姿，活生生的似乎要从画中走出来一般。完美的气质和酮体足以令所有看到它的人神魂颠倒，不论性别。  
画上的少女是妮欧，毫无疑问。妮欧不在意她的裸/体肖像被展览，这里是罗曼的私人画室。作为欧美新时代的女性妮欧足够开放，她不介意欣赏裸/体艺术，也不介意别人把她的这一面展现出来。  
因此，几年前她成为了罗曼的学生兼私人裸/模。

罗曼和妮欧的房子在溪谷王国一个偏僻边远的小镇，交通不便，鲜少有人来打扰。  
双层白色的小洋房还附带了一个院子，是罗曼喜欢的风格。出钱的是罗曼，妮欧对房子自然也没意见。第一次走进院子，最吸引妮欧的是院子里小巧可爱的白色秋千。它静静地躺在那里，就像穿着雪白婚纱的精致洋娃娃。  
她情不自禁地走了过去，抚上那白色的椅把，摸到了一手灰。罗曼从行李箱里找到一块餐桌布，帮妮欧擦了擦椅面和她的手。  
妮欧坐上秋千，自顾自地晃了一会儿，就在春日暖洋洋的日光下睡着了。罗曼没有收拾她们的行李，她先开了所有窗户透气，再冲上二楼将床铺好。随即，走进了透明玻璃的浴室，盘算着累了一天一会儿应该直接上床睡觉。她一点也不着急，妮欧就在身边。明天还未到来，待她们睡醒，她一定会帮她。

2  
罗曼例行公事地去市中心采购生活用品，没有带上妮欧。不知从什么时候起她们总是分开行事，或许是为她们无缝的同居生活寻找喘息的空隙，增加彼此相处的新鲜感。无论如何，罗曼是这样说的。  
妮欧再一次来到了画室。她百无聊赖地拿起罗曼的画笔和颜料，在空白的画布上涂涂画画。虽然是罗曼的学生，但是她的画技并没有达到可以为自己讨生活的程度。学习艺术不是她的初衷。但是此刻诺大的房子寂静到令人发寒，妮欧有些想念以前的那架旧钢琴了。  
她一边胡思乱想，一边无意识地勾勒出一个人形的轮廓。大胆地用群青起笔，线条分明，红润健康的肤色层层的铺上去。纯黑色的发贴服着后脑和头顶，在恰好的位置停止了生长。妮欧画出了馨徳·秋，那个她仅仅悄无声息地窥视了一眼的女人。  
她画得是如此入迷，以至于忽略了身后陌生的气息。当一种若有若无的微妙香气逐渐环绕在妮欧身边时，她才回过神来。可惜已经迟了。  
是馨徳·秋。

妮欧瞪大眼睛看着她，有些吃惊。  
馨徳一步一步地朝她走过去，高跟鞋的细跟敲打在木质地板上，发出沉闷的碰撞声。房间里莓果味的信息素轰然炸开，妮欧握紧拳头，手心里全是汗。但她没有后退，就那样定定地看着馨徳。  
她想到的第一件事情竟然是馨徳的信息素到底是什么味道的。  
事实没能如她所愿。馨徳似乎没有受到Omega信息素的影响，没有释放任何味道，借着身高优势居高临下地看着她。  
这时妮欧的脸上才闪过一瞬间的惊讶。  
比旁边那幅画精致千万倍的面容放大在一粉一棕的澄澈眼眸里，黑发女人对她温柔一笑。  
“你以为我是Alpha？”  
馨徳薄唇轻启。  
妮欧目光掠过馨徳眼角那抹妖冶的绛红，衬着那对摄人心魄的金色眸子，就像要把她熔化了一般。  
“你是Beta？”她哑着嗓子问。过度的紧张让她有些脱力，自己浓烈粘腻的信息素味道刺激着她的喉咙和鼻腔。  
眼前好看的笑容加深了几分。  
“不然呢？我还能是Omega不成？”  
妮欧显然对语气里显而易见的轻佻产生了不满，愤怒地看着她。  
对面那人将她们之间缩短到一个显然过于亲密的距离，但是明显的身高差距让馨徳只好微微弯腰。妮欧眼角的余光正好瞟到馨徳丰满的胸前，在丝质布料包裹下隐约可见美丽的形状和目测柔软的触感让她有种想伸手覆上的冲动。  
馨徳低下头，纤长的手指抚上她垂在脸侧的长发，然后轻轻将它们挑起，露出妮欧小巧可爱的耳朵。  
“我诱人的小羊羔，你橙发的小主人把你一个人留在这里，没有关门的习惯么？”  
暗红色的唇凑到妮欧耳边，吐字而出的气息轻喷在敏感的耳廓，让她一颤。馨徳紧贴着她的耳朵，她有些怀疑会蹭上口红的印记。  
但是妮欧没有推开她，或许对方不是Alpha给她了好感，消除了过半的戒备心。馨徳轻柔的动作也像羽毛一样挑拨着她。  
“你穿旗袍很好看。”她犹豫了一下，还是开口说道。  
馨徳有些意外地挑挑眉：“我以为你会说些更有价值的话，我亲爱的。”  
她没有等到妮欧的回答。对方一头栽到了她的怀里，额头细汗密布，不受控制地释放着信息素。画室充斥着莓子混合物的甜香，对信息素不甚敏感的Beta也嗅到了空气中的甜味。◊◊◊

3  
溪谷王国的中心地区，一道橙白色相间的身影穿行而过。  
罗曼手上提着几个袋子，此时她要回到自己的那辆黑色轿车里。市里多了很多新东西，她突然有些后悔没有带妮欧一起来。如果妮欧此时走在这里，她漂亮的粉色和棕色眼睛一定会因好奇而微微睁大。尽管她不善言谈，但这小小的不足反而为妮欧内敛的气质增色，使她在更多的时候像个精致的瓷娃娃。  
-{If thy unworthiness raised love in me, More worthy I to be beloved of thee.}  
-{假如你的缺陷也曾激起我的爱泉，我就更值得受到你的爱戴。}  
她愉快地吹起口哨，内心不住地吟唱抒情的诗句。妮欧动人的身姿蝴蝶展翼一般在眼前飘逸、飞舞。  
顺手将黑色的礼帽扣在头上，罗曼跨进驾驶座，发动了引擎。

当妮欧睁开眼睛时，意识到自己早已远离了周围熟悉的一切。  
她掀开身上的被子，坐了起来。她身处于一张巨大的圆形床中央。周围垂着一圈褐色帷幕，上面还绣有金色的蕾丝花纹。透过这一圈布料传来隐隐的乐声，低沉的大提琴慢板，像是要将时间凝固。  
妮欧竖耳聆听了半晌，这声音让她昏昏欲睡，于是突然发觉现在确实不是听音乐的好时机。  
这时她才低头打量自己。原先的衣服已经被换了下来，现在身上正穿着红色的纱质睡裙，裙角绣有和床帘一样的金色花纹。  
不用做任何猜测，她几乎是一瞬间就想起了馨徳。于是她迅速钻出床帘，跳下床，发现她所寻找的目标正坐在房间里的写字台边。  
馨徳身穿黑色正装，长发优雅知性地垂在胸前，刘海遮住了左眼。在一片沉着的暗色当中，最显眼的竟是她灼热的金色眸子和鲜艳的红色指甲。她的左腿搭在右腿上，整个人姿态放松，桌上陈列着似乎是资料的打印纸。

床尾处的唱片机吱呀作响，原先被帘子遮起的柔和乐声此时放大了无数倍。  
妮欧默不作声地坐在床边看向她，却不经意发现馨徳坐着的那把椅子和罗曼的几乎没有区别。  
她的双手握紧了被子。  
馨徳察觉到她的目光，回过头。  
“睡的怎么样，亲爱的？”  
她饶有兴趣地打量着身着红色睡裙的妮欧，丝毫不掩饰眼底的欣赏。  
妮欧扭过头不去直视她的目光，却看见了自己的贴身毛衣和长裤叠得整整齐齐置于一旁的沙发上。而粉色内衬的夹克风衣则被挂上了衣架，紧贴着馨徳之前穿的那件红色旗袍。

罗曼尼亚·托奇维克走进她白色的小洋房，隐约嗅到一丝陌生的气息。  
房子地处偏僻地区，因此她和妮欧两人无论谁出门都没有锁门的习惯。但是罗曼敢肯定妮欧绝不会带别的人进来。她警惕地环顾四周，没有发现任何异常，却看见了一层画室虚掩着的门。  
“妮欧？”罗曼走过去，一边小声询问着，一边轻轻推开门。  
几个小时前，信息素失控的妮欧被馨徳带走，留下一片狼藉的画室。  
画室里没有她心心念念的女孩，而是出现了另一张脸，在画布上。  
妮欧的线条，妮欧的用笔，妮欧的色彩。但是画的是一个黑发女人。罗曼抛掉心中的其他情绪，快步来到这幅画面前仔细端详。  
是馨徳·秋。  
罗曼深绿色的双眸暗了几分，变得动人而危险。转身回到玄关，她戴上黑色手套，将橙红色的长发甩到身后，撩开额前的斜发。  
白色的风衣里还藏着从军火走私贩那里交易获得的子弹。罗曼拿起靠在墙边的拐杖枪，细细抚摸着杖身，检查着它的灵活性。握手处的弯头握柄和尾端的折叠式瞄准镜工作良好。  
“得走了，我亲爱的韵律节杖。去把我们可爱的女主人带回来。”她对着它喃喃自语。

4  
馨徳伸出了手，拂过妮欧双色蓬松的长发，然后渐渐流连到她的腰身。妮欧阻止了她的动作，斜斜的瞪向她，面露不快。脸上的冷漠表情使她小小的脸庞带上了一丝生人勿近的气息，好看的面部线条僵硬地紧绷着，眼神戒备。  
就在空气中暧昧与对峙的气氛逐渐旋转升华时，叩门声打破了这种螺旋般的平衡。

“进来。”馨徳沉声说。  
棕红色的木门吱呀一声缓缓打开，妮欧用余光看见了黑暗中出现的那个身影。  
少女身材苗条，独特的薄荷绿色短发衬着她棕褐色的皮肤，身后还留有两个细长的发辫。深红色眼瞳和紧抿的嘴角让人看不出她此刻有何种感情。白色和棕色搭配的紧身衣将她的身材完美地包裹起来，左臂套着三个银色臂环。  
妮欧的目光转向这位年轻女性的腰间，那里左右各被黑色皮绳别着一把完全一样的奇异武器。她认出了这把折叠武器的主体部分，是枪械类武器，以精度著称的8英寸型柯尔特左轮。经历过特殊改造、有些变形的枪身因拉丝处理而带有磨砂质感，上面印着火红的高跟鞋纹章。妮欧凝视着它，若有所思。  
“您说的那个人来了。”  
绿发少女先在房门前弯腰鞠了一躬后才开口，声音严肃。  
“到时间了。陪他们玩玩，艾美拉徳。”馨徳像是早就料到了她要说的话，散漫地回应，但此刻她额前的黑发却遮不住燃烧着火焰的金色眸子中趣味盎然的期待。  
不知出于何种原因，馨徳和她周边的无论人或物都带有一种复古感，妮欧想。明明身着劲装，携带的是转轮手枪，可还是令人联想到Esméralda（爱梅斯拉达）那般的吉普赛女子，亦或是充满异域气息的女郎。  
馨徳的武器会是什么？  
妮欧咬紧了下唇，强迫自己停止思考有关眼前这个女人的一切事情。  
就在她一瞬间的走神过后，名叫艾美拉徳的绿发少女已经离开了门前。馨徳抬手制止她重新关上门的动作，从椅子上起身。

“带你去个有趣的地方，亲爱的。”脚步声渐远，馨徳微笑着说。  
妮欧转过头，不巧又看到了那把花椅。这时她想起了罗曼。妮欧不知道时间，她没有佩戴怀表的习惯，更何况她身上所有衣物和饰品都被馨徳换了下来。但是她随即安下心来：罗曼一定知道我在哪里。  
她多年以来一直相信这一点。  
于是她接过馨徳递来的新衣服，吊带式的裙子让胸前暴露了一大块。妮欧毫不介意地穿上，对着镜子整理衣摆。  
她绕到床的另一边，发现了自己的蕾丝机械洋伞。捡起它拍了拍伞上的灰，妮欧满意地拿在手里。  
另一个人早就站在了门边，耐心等她收拾完自己，然后她们一同跨出了这个房间。  
馨徳关上了门。

罗曼的眼睛里闪烁着威胁的信号，似乎每一根毛发上都充斥着她隐忍的愤怒。  
“让她出来。”黑色礼帽下的人咬牙切齿地压低了声音。  
她顺着馨徳之前谈生意留下的旧址寻去，但那异形教堂状建筑秀丽的门前空空如也。她定睛一看。  
不，门前站着一个短发褐肤的少女。  
绿发红瞳，她第一次遇到馨徳时，就见到了这个女孩在她身边。  
故意放手下的人来对付我。罗曼心下了然，充满寒意地冷笑。低估我的实力，就是给我制造机会。  
本性狡猾的机会主义者不会放过敌人的缺陷。  
好久没活动过了，也是该伸展一下常年在画室久坐不动的身体了。  
橙发女子挑衅地看向眼前的人，展颜露出一个狂放的笑。  
“罗曼尼亚·托奇维克，”她扬了扬手中的绅士帽，”很高兴再次见到你，跟班的小野狗。”

5*  
艾美拉德对于罗曼的轻浮话无动于衷。她依旧冷着脸站在那里，只不过双手已经覆上那对奇异的武器。手指似是无意地滑过上面的红色纹章，显然已经做好了战斗准备。  
罗曼并未着急上前，她单手举起拐杖枪，折叠式瞄准镜弹出。瞬间瞄准，炮火从枪管中凝聚轰然直奔目标。  
数秒后硝烟散去，门前的短发少女早已不见了踪影。  
“送给你的见面礼，小东西。”罗曼轻佻地说。  
她对第一枪命中并不抱有希望，抬起下巴摆出游刃有余的态度，翻了个腕握住拐杖头部的握柄。  
对手从眼前消失，她却依旧优雅地站在原地。一手扶着武器，另一只手将胸前的长发撩到身后。黑色手套、礼帽和长款白色风衣这十分讲究的搭配令她看上去更像刚从马车上跃下的大小姐，而不是前来挑战的杀手。  
就在罗曼不紧不慢站定的下一秒，背后传来冷厉的杀意。  
那对武器在少女的手中彻底伸展开来，枪尾的短镰状利刃接近罗曼的颈部。可惜没有刺杀成功，只带走了一缕橙色的发丝。  
艾美拉徳的神色变得沉凝，一双红瞳牢牢锁定住罗曼，身上瞬间爆发出浓郁的信息素。

黑色的高帮靴哒的一声踩在门前的迎客毯上，有些脏旧的地毯发出轻微的噗声，胀气一般扑出一股灰尘。灰白纤细的东西飞扬在小腿边，馨徳那昂贵的小羊皮靴沾上了不少，妮欧的白色鞋身也未能避免。  
妮欧好奇地环顾四周，发现这是一间酒吧，湿腐的气息和破旧的陈设令它年代感十足。不知道从哪个方向传来钢琴声，随着最后一个辉煌的音符戛然而止，第二首前奏的忧郁气息为当下的气氛添色不少。  
（bgm：肖邦圆舞曲集，op34，no.2。）  
馨徳带着她快步走向吧台，来到一个身穿侍者服装的男人面前。男人有着灰色的头发和眼睛，手上还摆弄着两个空的高脚杯。  
“墨丘利，好久不见。”馨徳对着他打了个招呼，左手还亲昵的揽着妮欧的肩膀。  
男人灰色的眼珠转动着，上下打量妮欧，考究的目光让她有些不舒服。于是她伸手扯了扯馨徳的衣角。  
“好久不见。”墨丘利回答。但此时馨徳和妮欧已经绕过他，直奔酒橱而去。他扬了扬嘴角，没有表现出怒意，反而脸上带着一抹隐晦的笑。  
酒吧里还有稀稀拉拉几桌人，零散的闲言碎语和进食声掩盖过她们的脚步声。馨徳不慌不忙地在那面木质的酒橱前停了下来，仔细打量离她最近的几瓶酒，金眸抬眼看向与她保持了一定距离持着伞不动的妮欧。

比敏锐和速度，罗曼不是艾美拉德的对手。但是艾美拉德企图近身格斗的意图太过明显，罗曼迅速调整了节奏。  
她的韵律节杖在内部安装了改造后的类史密斯·韦森M500型手枪，这种暴力无比的大口径左轮手枪杀伤力相当于便携式手炮，中远程攻击十分效率。  
艾美拉德看中了这一点，于是拉近了她们的距离。  
只不过，罗曼可不是容易对付的。  
反手接过偷袭的那一刀，连退三步，正好寻到合适的距离。长棍状武器在双手间熟练地交替切换，时不时抬腿踢起弥补手上的空隙，流畅得让艾美拉德有些措手不及。  
此时她的拐杖瞬间变为防身和攻击一体的武器，与尽显绅士风度的神奇步法完美地融合在了一起。罗曼动作稳健，扣在头上的礼帽竟没有滑动的迹象。  
这是罗曼最擅长的巴顿术。儿时的训练历历在目，她回忆着，深绿的眸子暗了暗，不断应付着手头的攻击，笑容愈发狠厉。

6  
馨徳看向妮欧，而妮欧也看向了她。馨徳的紧身裙在身材曲线的勾勒下形成了几道不显眼的深色褶皱，妮欧盯着那里，想抬手将它们抹平。  
她终究还是没有这样做。馨徳早就转过身，此刻已经挑好了酒。她高举手中的酒瓶，金属瓶身上显眼的双B图标在朦胧的雾色顶灯照射下闪着耀眼的反光。  
“百利甜酒*，怎么样？我想你应该愿意和我一起尝试一下这款经典。”馨徳兴致冲冲地将拿着酒瓶的手伸到她的面前。  
妮欧露出拒绝的神色。  
馨徳像看着可爱温驯的小动物一样看着她一脸别扭的表情，开口安抚道：“那就来点别的，”她对着刚才的男人招手，“给这位年轻可爱的小姐调一杯琥珀之梦*。”  
“一杯？”墨丘利问。他沉默的望着眼前的黑发女人，眼中层层叠叠的复杂情绪几乎要满溢出来。  
“一杯，给亲爱的妮欧……”馨徳的声音飘渺虚幻，似乎下一秒就能被风吹散，“……那已经是过去的事了。”

妮欧有些不明所以地看着两个人，但馨徳没有留给她思考的时间。她拉着妮欧在吧台前就座，随意拿来一个高脚杯为自己倒满了整杯果酒。  
墨丘利动作流利地为妮欧调制好色泽美丽的小半杯鸡尾酒，将装饰华丽的杯子推到她面前。妮欧道了声谢，却只是捧着杯子没有下口，粉棕色的异色双瞳紧盯着小口啜饮的馨徳，但被她的目光锁定的人却无动于衷。  
当那杯果酒被消灭掉四分之一时，馨徳终于开口。  
“妮欧……我听到她一直这样叫你，是全名吗……？”  
“妮欧波利坦。”她的回答快速到令自己都感到吃惊。  
馨徳笑了笑，妮欧注视着她的脸，竟觉得灯光映的这笑有些惨淡。  
“我杀过人。”暗红色的唇随着文字的吐露而变形，“他们几乎毁掉了我的一切，给我留下了这个。”  
她脱下半边的西服外套，用右手按住自己的左臂。那条完美无缺的胳膊泛着陶瓷色的光芒，上面裂开了一个个长方形的口子，里面安放着折叠式枪械，黑黝黝的枪口使人心惊。  
简直是一个杀人机器。

妮欧犹豫地抬手，摸了一下仿真的机械肢。她小心地看向馨徳的眼睛，可那双勾人心魄的眸子却躲藏在了黑色的阴影下，使她看不清她脸上的表情。馨徳没有说话，也没有抽回手臂。两个人就这样僵持了一分钟。  
黑色的裂口咔嗒一声合上，馨徳瞥了一眼一直背对着她们的墨丘利，又看到妮欧手边没动过的酒。  
“你不喜欢这酒？”她问。  
妮欧想回答她，却发现自己几乎发不出任何声音。  
“那么，Coebergh金酒*……还是深蓝伏特加*？”馨徳眼珠一转瞟向酒柜的另一边，友好地询问她。  
这时她终于找回了自己的声音。  
“我讨厌那个味道。”妮欧恨恨地说。她用力握紧了手中的彩釉玻璃杯，指尖发白。  
“托奇维克没有说过，你身上的甜莓子味十分诱人吗？”  
罗曼闻不到我的信息素，她想。  
“她只是个画家？”眼前的人直直看着她。那双镊取心灵的金色眸瞳似是勾住了她的心脏。  
妮欧被她看得发怵，眼底尽是迷茫。  
馨徳似乎无奈地叹了口气。  
“信任会令你迷醉，我的小羊羔。但是那同样会将你折磨得痛苦不堪。”  
她晃了晃手中的高脚杯，在自己的茜色果酒中融了几滴香槟。随即，带着酒气的红润的脸就这样凑到了妮欧面前。妮欧想说服自己推开她，但是没能成功。馨徳靠得更近了，几捋黑发垂到了她的脖子上。  
“你的老师欺骗了你，妮欧。”  
她轻声说。  
湿热的鼻息流连在妮欧的耳边，让她有些无措。馨徳梦呓般的声音被古典钢琴没有延音的、断断续续的乐声瓦解，消散在空气中。

7  
罗曼尼亚只是一个画家。  
妮欧如此坚信着，以至于罗曼交给她那套巴顿术时，她也听信了对方的解释。她的老师是好意，她不应该纠结于罗曼精湛技术的来源。  
她想起了罗曼口袋里的印着奇怪图案的打火机，半边的红漆被刻意磨去，银色的金属内层裸露在外。罗曼品味高贵，但是却从没有换过她的旧打火机。  
罗曼从未在她面前摘下过手套。  
……。

幻觉中罗曼橙色的身影挡在她眼前，深绿色眸子里满是温柔，而妮欧却感到胆怯。她半粉半棕的双眼因恐慌和惊吓而睁大，又不甘闭上，最后她低下了头。  
妮欧不自觉地想用双手捂住脸，遮住现在困窘的表情。但是她突然发觉自己的手腕被人抓住了。眼前的脸一下子放大，她竟能清晰地看到馨徳眼角大片暖色渐变眼影上散落着几颗微小闪烁的金粉，犹如繁星点点。  
妮欧正在留神观察，没等她反应过来，馨徳便一下子吻上了她的唇。  
这个动作太过突然，妮欧呆滞了几秒钟，然后轻轻的回应了她。  
馨徳放下抓住她的手，于是妮欧用手臂环住了她，微微抬头。  
远处嘈杂的声音在耳边起舞、飘落、碎成一地，如同软化的暮秋的落叶，盘旋着溶化在空中。馨徳头上忽明忽灭的白炽灯管释放着昏黄的微光，穿过她乌黑的的发丝，揉成一团迷蒙的暖意洒向妮欧侧过来的半边脸颊，映在她半睁的双眼里。浅棕的睫毛随着呼吸微微翕动，被那光洗的近乎透明。  
一只飞蛾簌簌扇着翅膀扑入那团光，落下一阵灰白的薄粉。妮欧闭上了眼睛。她觉得自己就像幼小的飞蛾，扑向了馨徳这丛生生不息的强大火焰。  
馨徳的动作很投入，左边眼睛上覆盖的黑色玻璃面具隐藏在额前低垂的刘海之下。灯光似乎给它镀了一层薄薄的金色波纹，使它看起来更为透彻，几乎能透过那层深沉的伪装一窥究竟。但她没有伸手做任何掩饰，而是如愿以偿地轻抚着妮欧搭在身后的长发。  
她们忘记了自己身处何处，暂时卸下了身上的防备，只为成全这不太自然的一个吻。

铁链一甩，艾美拉德的短镰架住了罗曼的拐杖，发出刺耳的响声。刀刃在上面留下一道浅色划痕，但在罗曼的控制下被白色的元气覆盖修复。两人来回周旋，前额发丝已见汗。  
这场只有刀棍穿梭声的对决被罗曼首先打破。  
“你的主子躲起来了吗，绿毛！”  
“闭嘴。”  
“哈，你不知道她现在在哪吗？让我猜猜看…”她语气讥讽，“我估计正忙着追求我可爱的学生吧？真要命的懦夫，把你赶出来，为了不妨碍她该死的约会？”  
“我说了闭嘴！”  
几个回合过去，她们的过招干净利落，带起刷刷的风声。艾美拉德频频加速，节奏接近失控。对方轻蔑的眼神黏在她身上，就像在看过街老鼠，勾回了她遇见馨德前在巷尾瑟缩的久远的记忆。  
她的目光向下平移。罗曼的话刺激着她，而现在那该死的嘴还在发出令人厌恶的音节。罗曼侮辱了馨德，她想。这个人侮辱了她对她的女王的信任。  
她想挑起她的怒火，很不幸，这成功了。

华丽的炮火在胸前炸开，翠绿色的短发上沾染了鲜红的血迹。艾美拉德浑身是伤，她依旧站着，不过用来抵挡的左臂在元气的加护下依旧血肉模糊。  
罗曼身上的伤不比她轻。那橙发的女人紧握着手杖，刚刚开过炮的枪口还冒着烟指着她。  
枪口噩梦般的黑，让她想起馨德的机械肢里隐藏的秘密。她把她捡回来时，她也是像现在这样伤痕累累。馨德在她面前用那些东西开火，击退了追上来的敌人。她在火拼中活了下来，找到了归宿，但救她的女人眼中隐忍的、深入骨髓的悲伤深深印刻在她的心中。

她像是做了什么重大的决定一般，掌心按住枪管上火红色的纹章。

8  
火焰从高跟鞋状的纹章中喷薄而出，直扑前方的罗曼而去。火光在艾美拉德那双红水晶般眸子上晕开一片浓重的色彩，变幻的红如天边落霞一般。  
“让你见识一下她的力量。”艾美拉德的声音冰冷，尾音有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
两柄翠绿色的短刃武器燃起了红色的光芒，所剩无几的元气不断地被消耗着，火光大盛，而伤口却因失去元气的包裹而鲜血淋漓。  
罗曼连忙举起韵律节杖瞄准、射击，两束绚丽的光芒碰撞在一起。纹章释放的强大的火魔法吞没了炮火，火焰向橙色的发梢蔓延，与她的身影融为一体。  
白色的大衣上已经布满了焦黑与烟熏的痕迹，手套被烧掉了大半边，露出苍白的皮肤。右手手背上狰狞的疤痕从末端延伸，仅存的一块完好的皮肤上印着半边钼红色的纹章。  
仇恨，羞愤，悲伤，急切。复杂的情绪交织，填满了她此刻所有的心绪。罗曼用左手覆盖上那块丑陋的印记，眼神暗了下去。  
“很好，我现在想杀掉你了。”她说。  
元气可以修复破碎的手套，却无法填补曾经的伤痕。  
这是连妮欧都没有窥视过的，本不该属于她的，脆弱阴暗的世界。

这个吻过于放松和漫长，以至于直到分离后，妮欧才微微喘着气，身上波动起混合莓果味的信息素。  
馨徳半眯着眼满意地看着她，手指描摹出妮欧蜜桃色红润的唇，享受着她们之间难得舒适的气氛。  
可惜这浪漫的余韵比正戏要短暂的多。随着妮欧的双臂放下，那种似是敌意一般的隔阂又缓缓地在她们之间凝聚起来。  
妮欧双耳泛红，眼神中的惊讶已经褪去，取而代之的是弥漫着满足的余韵。甜香的信息素笼罩着暧昧的气息，空气中一种无形的、难以言喻的情愫在发酵。  
就这样干坐了几分钟，没等馨徳开口，她这次终于决定要先说些什么打破这尴尬的对峙局面。但恰巧这时馨徳察觉到了什么，抬起左手。果然那枚琥珀色的魔力戒指隐隐散开微弱的光圈。  
体内的能量在缓慢流逝，艾美拉徳使用了她的火魔法。  
馨徳凝视它几秒后收回目光。  
“哦……看来某位小姐情况不妙。”她的声音里带着明显的戏谑。  
妮欧想接话，但是脑袋里还是一片空白。  
“那么你要去救她吗？你的老师……你的情人？”馨徳压低了声音。戒指的光还在一下一下地跳动着，应和着脉搏的节奏。妮欧抬起头直视她的眼睛，好看的金眸似乎和戒指的光一齐闪动着，有种不明不白的警戒意味。  
目光对视配上背景深情的音乐本该是很好的约会气氛，但是此时妮欧酝酿出了些许愤怒，这女人居心叵测的在歪曲她和罗曼的关系。于是她猛然从椅子上站起，眼神中隐含怒意，精致的椅子腿划过地板发出刺耳的尖叫。  
馨徳似乎在故意忽略她的反应，撇开了眼睛。  
“去救她吧。在这里。”  
涂着鲜红指甲油的手递过来一张字条。妮欧接过，却没有立刻离开。她思索片刻，最终还是说出了自从来到酒吧的第二句话。  
“我和她不是情人，你猜错了。”妮欧粉色和棕色的眼睛有着一丝抗拒，原本柔软的神情又紧绷起来。她拿起机械伞，丢下这句话后转身就走向门外，没有回头看身后的人一眼。

刚迈出了几步，妮欧停顿了一下，然后以几乎不可听见的音量说：“下次，会陪你喝甜酒。”  
馨徳注视着她泛红的耳尖，然后露出了一个发自内心的愉悦笑容，不过背对着她的妮欧并没有看到。  
“随时奉陪。”

9  
罗曼尼亚醒来了，眼前一切美好的让她不知道这是现实还是梦境。  
这像是几年前的那个雨中黄昏，妮欧裸身坐在她面前的椅子上，而她自己手上拿着画笔，面前还有空白的画布。她控制不住地将美好的人一笔一笔留在上面，鲜艳刺鼻的颜料混合着妮欧的味道，这让她大为兴奋，已经被水腥味洗刷的鼻腔再一次颤栗起来。  
窗外开始电闪雷鸣，白色的闪电直直打在少女光滑洁白的背脊上，一头漂亮的三色长发像是起了静电，发散的发丝也沐浴在雪白的闪光里。  
妮欧不为大雨所动，依旧笔直地坐在那里，如完美的石膏像被浇上了世俗的颜料。  
罗曼伸出握着的画笔，想要将她身上的颜色一并吸走， 露出褪尽后的白色石膏。  
就在玫瑰红与钛白的混合色滴到画布上时，妮欧几乎在同一时刻睁开了眼睛。外面缭绕的闪电无情劈下，又激起一阵惊雷。  
粉色和棕色交织在一起，缠缠绕绕，有一瞬间妮欧的眼神太过冰冷，如同圣洁不容亵玩的女神，像是在质疑。她被这目光惊了一下，随即屏住呼吸，想把刚才停留在感官中的少女的气息排斥在外。  
罗曼尼亚手中的画笔在画布上划过不和谐的一道，然后掉落在地上。妮欧看见了，疑惑地对她眨眨眼，她才如梦初醒，蹲下去捡。  
错加的笔画可以覆盖，罗曼欣赏着调色盘上混合色的旖旎，然后毫不吝啬地大块铺上。  
一切看起来机械的绘画动作成为了享受，罗曼尽情地释放着，任由笔下渐渐堆砌出不真不假的形象，窗外如注清洗着她的罪恶感。  
她突然希望这浓稠的油彩变成水粉，厚重的画布变成纹理纸，这样她笔下的妮欧便是通透的，一眼望穿。窗外哗啦啦的雨变了色，成为粉粽两股异色交织的水粉，一下一下击打在地面上。全部是妮欧的色彩。  
于是罗曼察觉到这是一场幻景。  
她仅剩的最后一眼，留住了画布上的、她的妮欧。她重塑了她，但本不该这样做的。

当馨德第一次看见那幅画着妮欧的仿作时，心中莫名空了一下。  
混杂着很多人的情感的她，却依旧那样纯真。

少女美丽的红色双眸像极了她手下的小Alpha，但是这并不是最出彩的地方。柔软的粉棕色长发像是缠绕，又像是贴体的衣物一般，遮住了曼妙的身材，留出不平凡的曲线，却依旧纯洁无暇。  
从她遇见画中的她的第一眼，心脏像是被撕裂开，不受控制地向画上不知名的少女靠近。  
她对艺术作品一向不敏锐，但不知怎么这位少女实在令她念念不忘，于是她吩咐艾美拉德去搜寻原作者。  
于是她看到了罗曼尼亚火热的橙色长发和眼角上挑的绿色双眸，冷眼看着对方摘下那顶古怪的帽子，也如愿见到了那幅非卖品。画上的人失去了五官，相较之前粗糙的作品更加自然美观。  
单从技艺上观赏，画家罗曼无疑是顶尖水平，细节处理，光影虚实把握地精妙绝伦。但心中的裂谷促使馨德从画上品味出罗曼惊人的侵略性气息，和与画上少女神圣感格格不容的禁锢。  
她明白，这是藏于罗曼尼亚内心深处的，被重塑的少女。

当馨德再次踏那幢漂亮的双层白色的小洋房中，她幸运地发现了一个秘密。  
或许是时枢神的指引，那天罗曼恰好不在家，她撞见了躲在画室里的小宠物。  
那幅她无法购入的肖像画就挂在白墙正中。她一瞬间突然发觉罗曼的这幅画十分顺眼，隐没五官的人美到极致。  
尤其是那对和绿发少女极为相似的红色双眸。  
总是以尊敬、恋慕、压抑，以及令人无法忍受的细微的悲伤与怜悯望着她的那双红色眼睛。  
她们不该拥有同一双眼睛。

接下来，在画前不远的、真实的少女紧紧地抓住了她的目光。  
妮欧就坐在那里，手上拿着画笔，认真地像是完成作业的好学生。不再带有任何杂乱色彩的少女，就像是完美的塑像，却又是如此生动鲜活。圣洁的气息在她跃动的小臂映射下变得单薄，轻吹可破。

她又悄悄走近了些，看清了画布上自己的脸。

10  
妮欧有时候会思考，自己的Omega身份除了烦人的信息素，到底还带来了什么。  
她有些烦躁地抓抓头发，这种不优雅的举动她很少做。在罗曼的影响下她快变成了一个讲究礼仪讳莫如深的贵族少妇，白费可爱的青春年华。  
沉思的同时身上若有若无的莓果香气又萦绕在鼻端。  
第一次的信息素爆炸，是她大意中注射了被调换的抑制剂。对方甚至算准了她会在无人之时穿过那条小巷，每每想起都会让妮欧背后发凉。  
妮欧小时候流浪般的生活让她练就了一副好身手，Omega的柔软体格被利用起来，高超的敏捷度成为了以柔克刚的好手。但是Omega天生体质羸弱，她也没有家族遗传或天生的个人纹章却令人无能为力。  
当被堵在墙边时，她想着人生差不多就这样了，突然而至的陌生人出手救了她。  
对方的身手十分专业，漆黑的手杖在掌中转了一个又一个圈，竟然连纹章的力量都没用，就干掉了一伙人。等她回过神来，才发现眼前的橙发少女关切地望着她。  
她嗅到自己身上浓烈甜腻的信息素味道，扶着墙的手软了一下，晕倒在地上。

她站在不久前凝固着罗曼血迹的战场，身后的异形教堂状建筑彩色的玻璃反射着霞光。  
妮欧沉默着，伸手捡起了地上的黑色礼帽。

在画室里遇见馨德，是第二次信息素失控。  
这个黑发的女人对她有着致命的吸引力，她不知所措，毫无防备地就踏进了新的世界。馨德吻了她，而她甚至没有用机械伞的尖端抵住这人的咽喉，这不正常。  
妮欧懵懵懂懂地发现，就像多年前遇到罗曼尼亚，她的信息素同样不受控制，疯狂地涌入空气中的每一个分子，浸没，然后还给她一个没用的、昏沉的脑袋。  
这是一场有关她的角逐赛，一次莓果味道的危机。她被融合了馨德·秋的色彩，那是混合着落日的柠檬黄、厚重的赭石、高贵的朱红，带有秋日的凄凉和火红的烈焰的色彩。馨德做到了罗曼尼亚未曾有勇气去做的事。  
妮欧脑海中罗曼的旧打火机一闪而过，上面褪色模糊的纹章此刻在记忆中分外清晰。她环抱住双臂，想起了馨德藏满黑色秘密的肢体。  
她觉得自己像是潜入了很深的海里，无法呼吸。

馨德坐在方才的位置不动，手上似乎还残留着妮欧柔软的头发的触感。她猛地抓住僵硬的机械臂，又缓缓放松，轻抚着它的细滑质感。  
又过了半晌，在墨丘利诡异的目光下，她站起身走向门外。鞋尖在踏上陈旧的破毯子之前顿了顿，馨德开口了。  
“你去接应艾美。”  
墨丘利笑笑，然后以调侃的语气回答了她。  
“真是麻烦，现在还是上班时间呢。”  
馨德没有理会，拉开不远处一辆轿车的车门，伴随着尘土飞驰而去。

妮欧踏上私人飞机舱门前的踏板，把手放到馨德伸过来的手上。  
黑发女人微笑地看着她，右边的金瞳盈满喜悦。拂晓的弱光迎着地平线向上延伸，渐渐攀上近似无云的天空。  
她用力蹬上舱门，向内望去，看见了有过一面之缘的绿发红眸少女坐在副驾驶上，两条柔软的细辨垂着，眼看就要拖到地板。坐在驾驶座的是酒吧里调酒的那个男人，他此时换上了黑色的飞行服，银灰色的眼睛像第一次见面一样轻佻而神秘。  
妮欧微不可见地叹了口气，手上握紧了自己的蕾丝机械阳伞，伞柄上已经刻印了红色的高跟鞋纹章。  
“我的名字是……”她听见自己有些沙哑的声音回荡在不大的机舱中，“妮欧波利坦。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *5 因为要打架了所以解释一下相关设定！没有尘晶和外像力，但是有魔法和元气（强化身体）。魔法可以通过个人或家族纹章释放，可以通过特定方式转让或共有，但每个人只能承受一个纹章的力量。元气和信息素气味有关，一般情况下不论A或O气味越复杂的越强大。  
*琥珀之梦鸡尾酒Amber Dream有很多象征宝石的名字，其中有一个名字是emerald翡翠。墨丘利询问馨徳是因为她以往来酒吧总是为自己点一杯琥珀之梦，而这次却是给妮欧点的。  
Amber在原作中也是前任秋之少女的名字。  
*百利甜酒BAILEYS是面向女性消费者的一款奶油与威士忌绝妙融合的洋酒，口感较甜。从妮欧讨厌她的信息素的甜味来看她不会喜欢这款较甜的酒。  
*Coebergh经典金酒和深蓝伏特加是两款莓子味的酒，前者多为女性喜爱。
> 
> 原后话/反思：  
说实话，我觉得这篇妮欧写的有些ooc，罗曼也有点。但是我还是想表达她们在还未成年或者刚刚成年的时候的故事，所以尽量去掉了一些成熟的东西，包括妮欧有时的嘲讽，罗曼的狡猾，和馨德超强的事业心。作为同人我想大幅度地展现感情线。还是希望大家看的开心^ ^  
这是我第一篇坚持写到破万字的文，短篇摸鱼选手很快乐！在写的时候深刻地感觉到了自己的不足和微小的进步，也感谢每一个认真看完的小可爱，虽然拖了这么久对不起……（别打）
> 
> 最后，我想说，大家都来吃辣冰吧！！（嚎）


End file.
